Earth
Earth (also called the Real World) is the third planet from the Sun in its Solar System in the Milky Way Galaxy, is a planet populated by a wide variety of native organic lifeforms, most notably, humans. This planet is one of the very few in existence that (without being colonized or modified with some form of technology) can support organic life. It is plentiful in many forms of energy sources, and different means by which to produce them. Many Autobots in many different continuities have noted Earth's beauty and have stated that "if Earth was their home, they'd definitely take pride in it." There are many different wonders on the planet including its weather patterns, and countless systems and cycles the planet relies on to remain inhabitable. Versions of this planet are known to exist in many dimensions within the multiverse, and it frequently becomes involved in the conflicts of the Transformers. Perhaps too frequently. Whenever something (or someone) leaves, escapes, or is otherwise ejected from Cybertron, there's a disproportionate chance it will eventually wind up on Earth. Features Appearance The Earth appears a low-energy world enabling a proliferation of organisms for plants and animals. Etymology The modern English noun earth developed from Middle English ether personified as a goddess in Germanic paganism (appearing as Jörð in Norse mythology, mother of the god Thor). In general English usage, the name earth can be capitalized or spelled in lowercase interchangeably, either when used absolutely or prefixed with "the" (i.e. "Earth", "the Earth", "earth", or "the earth"). Many deliberately spell the name of the planet with a capital, both as "Earth" or "the Earth". History The earth came into existence in the beginning of time. In that era, Dark Gaia and Light Gaia came to reside on it. Following a constant cycle, Dark Gaia awakens once every couple of millions of years to destroy the earth and Light Gaia then restores it in an event known as the time of awakening. The two of them would then return to sleep in the Earth's core until they can awaken to continue the cycle. The alien Black Doom of the Black Arms seems to have been observing the planet for aeons, as he has warped Glyphic Canyon to it over 2,000 years ago. His people's home, the Black Comet, passed by the Earth every fifty years. However, it was eventually destroyed by the Eclipse Cannon when they posed a threat to the citizens of the world. Fifty years before the present, aboard the Space Colony ARK, Professor Gerald Robotnikwas forced by the President of that time to create the Ultimate Life Form. Aided by Black Doom, they created Shadow the Hedgehog. Gerald also studied the Gizoid, Chaos, and at least one Chaos Emerald. Later, GUN invaded the ARK and either imprisoned or killed all those related with "Project Shadow". This was because of their fear of Professor Gerald Robotnik's work. Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, who had become very close to Shadow, was killed and Shadow was sent to the surface. Gerald was later found and imprisoned on Prison Island under the pretense of disappearance, and heavily implied to have been executed by firing. The planet has recently been constantly pained by the professor's grandson, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, who also goes by the alias Dr. Eggman. It was also attacked by the monster Chaos, threatened with impact by the falling ARK, invaded by the Black Arms, nearly sucked into a giant black hole (twice), broken apart and plagued by the hyper energy organism Dark Gaia, and had its very existence in space-time threatened on multiple occasions. All disasters have been stopped by Sonic and his allies who use the powers of the Chaos Emeralds to protect the world time and again. Parallel timelines Silver the Hedgehog hailed from an alternate future where the planet has been largely destroyed by Iblis. With the help of Mephiles the Dark, he travelled back to Sonic's time. When Mephiles reunited with Iblis to become Solaris, he sought to destroy all of past, present and future existance. Sonic, Shadow and Silver transformed into their Super States and defeated Solaris. After that, the moment in time when Solaris was just born as a small flame appeared before Sonic and Princess Elise of Soleanna. She blew it out, believing that this event would be prevented from ever happening. With the sole exception of Blaze the Cat, no one remembered this negated timeline. There is also another dimension that is home to Blaze the Cat, Marine the Raccoon and the Coconut Crew. This dimension is in close proximity to Sonic's world in the present day. Though the planes of reality do not cross, travel between the two is possible via special means such as the Sol Emeralds. ''Generation One'' American animated continuity Around nine million years BC, the Earth was visited by the Transformers Starscream and Skyfire, but Skyfire was caught in a polar wind storm and separated from Starscream, buried in ice. Then, four million years BC, the Transformers' spacecraft, the Ark, crash-landed in what would become the north-western United States, entombing the robots within stasis. Earth is home to many unusual creatures and "hidden civilizations." The underwater city of Sub-Atlantica, populated by water-breathing fish-like humanoids, gave rise to the legends of Atlantis and other sunken cities. Also, fire-breathing dragons exist naturally as late as the medieval era, though by the 20th century, they appeared to have died out. A possible descendant was the unique, reptilian creature known as the "Beast of Borneo" captured by big game hunter Lord Chumley. The magma energy of the Earth's core is channeled by a series of green crystalline structures, which the Decepticons attempted to exploit in 1984, exposing a crystal shaft in the North Pole and tapping the core's energy (while, at the same time, happening upon and reactivating the body of Skyfire). Another unusual aspect of the planet is the natural existence of electrum, a metallic alloy that renders Transformers invulnerable when coated in it. By the year 2005, human interaction with the Transformers had resulted in an advanced level of technology worldwide, and the foundation of the Earth Defense Command, which operates a series of space stations. Saturn's moon, Titan, was colonised, and an EDC base was established on Mars, while travel between star systems was hugely enhanced by the creation of warp-gates. Earthling Spike Witwicky became Earth's ambassador, first to Cybertron, and then to other alien worlds as, through the Transformers, humanity came into contact with other races. Japanese animated continuity In the expanded fiction of the additional Japanese-exclusive animated series, the existence of the sunken continents Atlantis and Lemuria was confirmed. Later, it was revealed that a small group of Autobot and Decepticon Pretenders crash-landed on the planet in the Stone Age. While the Autobots used their Pretender abilities to adopt the form of humans, the Decepticons assumed monstrous forms and were mistaken by early man as "demons." Finally defeating the Decepticons and sealing them away - within the pyramids of Giza, the ruins of Atlantis and beneath the Nazca Lines of Peru - the Autobots then integrated themselves into human society, serving as secret protectors who quietly and subtly guided the evolution of human society. Marvel Comics continuity The Ark crashed into Earth four million years ago. Already present, and the site of the first Transformer battle on Earth, was the Savage Land - a hidden jungle in Antarctica where dinosaurs still live. It is believed the Savage Land was created by another, earlier race of aliens. It is said Jesus was born over 2000 years ago, or so legend says, leading eventually to the holiday called Christmas. In the year 1017AD, the Autobot Navigator and his companion arrived on Earth searching for the lost Ark. Their ship landed in England and the companion would look around every few centuries, and he would be named the Man of Iron by the awed residents of Stansham; his first appearance turned the tide of a great battle. By the 1980s, Earth was involved in a Cold War driven by the United States of America and the Soviet Union. The planet was also threatened by the international terrorist group Cobra, who was opposed by America's G.I. Joe organisation and its international equivalent Action Force. There also existed a group called S.H.I.E.L.D., an American spy organisation that primarily handled an unknown dinosaur variant, and otherwise seemed to have little prominence. By a quirk of genetics, the odd human proved capable of wielding superpowers. The earliest known was a vigilante named Spider-Man who vanished after 1984 for unknown reasons, though he did clash with the Decepticons and caused Megatron to rethink how dangerous humans were. The Autobot and Decepticon war would rage until 1991 before a brief lull; both sides would relocate their bases to multiple locations, and while often battling in America they would also strike in the United Kingdom, Peru, Canada, Mexico, Japan and Argentina. Responsibility for dealing with them in the States fell to the Intelligence and Information Institute, another American spy group, and their military wing RAAT. Diplomatic relations were tried early on with the President of the United States, but failed. In 1993, the Decepticons struck Earth with overwhelming force, devastating cities and slaughtering millions, merely as a way of attracting Autobot attention. Even this was dwarfed when the Cybertronian warlord Jhiaxus blew up San Francisco the following year. The long-term impact this had on Earth is unknown. In an alternate timeline, the bulk of the Autobot/Decepticon war moved off-world in 1990 and a small Earthforce remained to contain two duelling Decepticon factions (who later united). The Autobot base was located in Canada, where an abnormally high number of polar bears roam the wilderness; the animals have even become bold enough to approach the Autobot base. In several alternate timelines where Unicron attacked in 2006, the Autobots were allowed to build a city on Earth and it would become a major location for scattered Autobots to regroup after Decepticon conquest of Cybertron. Diplomatic relations were strong between human and Autobot, and futuristic technoloy such as weather-control machines were gifted to mankind. In yet another timeline, the Americas were brutally conquered after 2005 by Galvatron. Dreamwave Comics continuity IDW comics continuity Earth was invaded by the Decepticons sometime during 2002, presumably for the purposes of harvesting its local resources. However, the recent discovery of Ore-13 by Starscream's team prompted the treacherous lieutenant to break protocol in an effort to rebel against Megatron. A detachment of Autobots, led by Prowl, is also present on Earth in an attempt to prevent the Decepticons from pillaging the planet. One of its members, Ratchet, also broke protocol by initiating direct contact with three humans, who proved invaluable in gaining intelligence on Starscream's operations. The discovery of Ore-13 threatened to make Earth the new front line in the war between the Autobots and Decepticons. Megatron carried on the standard strategem of igniting conflict between humans to weaken their kind for conquest, but Autobot interference made him escalate things drastically. The Transformers are now known to humanity - and the Autobots have temporarily withdrawn from Earth (bar a few AWOL agents), leaving it vulnerable to the Decepticons. This will not end well. Beast Era ''Beast Wars'' The mysterious aliens known as the Vok chose prehistoric Earth, which they dubbed Nexus Earth, as the site of an experiment, and seeded the planet with vast amounts of raw Energon, installing a second, artificial moon into the planet's orbit and placing several devices at strategic points on the planet. Around the time of the emergence of proto-hominids, a group of Maximals and Predacons from Cybertron's future travelled back in time to prehistoric Earth, where they waged a war they dubbed the "Beast Wars," and encountered the Vok, interfering in their plans. Deciding that the Beast Warriors had contaminated their experiment, the Vok activated the second moon, transforming it into a giant laser weapon with which they planned to detonate the Energon seeded throughout the planet, wiping it clean of life. This plan was foiled by the Maximal leader, Optimus Primal, but the vast majority of the raw Energon on the planet was transformed into stable, cube form. Eventually, the Maximals returned to Cybertron with the Predacon leader, Megatron their prisoner. The only surviving Predacon, Waspinator, was left on the planet as the leader of a tribe of protohumans. Although they eventually rejected him and he too returned to Cybertron, it is unclear precisely how much influence Waspinator may have had on the evolution of humanity and their culture. Many would find this dizzturbing. Interestingly, by the time immediately prior to the Beast Wars, Earth and its sector in space was declared off-limits by order of the Maximal High Council, and likely all information about it tightly regulated. It's unknown precisely when and why this ban was initiated. However, it related to the events in BWII. (Note: in the Japanese dub of Beast Wars, the Transformers referred to the planet they were stranded on as '"Energoa", before they realised it was prehistoric Earth.)'' ''Beast Wars II'' A future version of Earth was later visited by Maximals and Predacons under the command of Lio Convoy and Galvatron, respectively. At first known only as '''"Gaea", the world was known to have two sentient inhabitants, a girl named Artemis and her companion Moon. Although the presence of what seemed to be a decimated Tokyo Tower suggested that Gaea was Earth, it was not fully confirmed until release of the Robot Masters toyline's version of Lio Convoy, the bio which revealed that Earth had been devastated by mankind's tampering with the power source known as Angolmois energy. ''Robots in Disguise'' Thousands of years ago, the Autobot high council hid Fortress Maximus on Earth. The many parts of its activation mechanism, such as O-Parts, the Orb of Sigma, and Cerebros, came to be located within relics left behind by ancient human civilizations. In the 1940s, a crew of Autobots was dispatched to the planet to check up on things, unsuccessfully. In the present day, the biggest problem facing humanity is a lack of access to energy. Doctor Onishi is the world's foremost expert on locating and cataloguing new energy sources, and during the course of his work he located Fortress Maximus and some of the o-parts. Cue the second biggest problem for humanity, as their top energy expert is kidnapped by a giant robot hand. Unicron Trilogy Anime continuity After the first defeat of Unicron, Earth was chosen as one of the planets to receive a Cyber Planet Key, which would have reformatted the planet into a Transformer colony. However, the colony ship Atlantis, also carrying the Omega Lock, crashed onto the planet before it could begin its mission. (Note: A lost undersea city was found earlier during the Armada series, one powered by a Mini-Con from the Air Defense Mini-Con Team. A hologram described that the civilization had been quite advanced, but was destroyed by its own power. The human children deemed this city to be Atlantis, but it is possible that it was a completely different civilization.) Some time later, when the Mini-Cons fled Cybertron to escape being used as tools, their ship came out of warp above Earth. Impacting onto the planet's moon, the Mini-Con ship broke in half, sending a large chunk of the craft into Earth's atmosphere. Mini-Con storage panels were spread across the globe and the ship itself crashed onto the surface, where they laid dormant for nearly a million years. Earth's fate being tied to that of Cybertron in the Unicron Trilogy is a form of predestination. The human Rad visited Cybertron millions of years ago via a completely unexplained timeslip and encountered the Mini-Cons upon birth, releasing them from Unicron's control and pretty much sealing this fated relationship for good. Dreamwave comics continuity Live-action film series Movie/Prequels In Ancient Times, long before the All Spark crashed on Earth, the Seven Primes built a Solar Harvester on the planet to harvest Energon, but wanted to stop upon the discovery of sentient life. One of the Primes decided to defy the others and attempted to activate the Harvester anyway, leading to a battle for the Matrix of Leadership that the other Primes couldn't win, so they stole the Matrix and sacrificed themselves to hide it from the Fallen. Revenge of the Fallen (film) The powerful All Spark crashed onto Earth around 10,000 B.C.E., followed a few thousand years later by the Decepticon field leader Megatron who would become buried at the Arctic Circle. The discovery of the later would either lead to the formation or retasking of the Sector Seven, a United States secret service organization that may or may not have previously dealt with other alien encounters. Hoover Dam would be built as a secret holding base for Sector Seven, near to populous Mission City. Transformers (film) Through Megatron, much of modern human technology would be created via reverse-engineering and much of modern American history driven by Sector Seven. Oppenheimer created the atom bomb through reverse-engineered technology; the "space race" (including more secret parts of it) was won by America solely due to Megatron's bits; and Three Mile Island was caused by poking at the All Spark. In 1961, the [http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Ark_(DOTM) Ark] crashes on Earth's moon and is detected by NASA and the Russians. The space race that follows is done with the goal of getting to the moon and seeing the crashed ship. America gets a man on the moon first and collects samples from the ship while the Russians send probes and somehow manage to collect one of the ship's fuel cells which they experiment with at Chernobyl. Dark of the Moon (film) By the 21st Century, the United States had thus become so powerful the United States Military possessed many military bases in foreign countries such as Qatar and NASA had total supremacy over space-related matters. Sector Seven had its own paramilitary wing and prisons, all while being kept in secret and the Secretary of Defense was unaware of its existence. In 2003, covert Transformers (both Bumblebee and Decepticons) arrived on Earth to search for the All Spark, successfully evading and sometimes killing any Sector Seven forces. Another and seemingly unrelated faction would attempt the same thing, even getting their operative Dewbot inside the Hoover Dam base. Operating at the fringes were human vigilantes such as the mysterious Agent X and the Lunchables Brigade paramilitary, the latter having some form of contact with the Autobots. In 2007, Optimus Prime and the Autobots arrived on Earth to secure the All Spark, while the Decepticons learned of the existence of Archibald Witwicky's glasses. Open warfare would result, ending in a final battle with both the military and the Autobots fighting against the Decepticons at Mission City. Sector Seven were decimated, but the Decepticons were still defeated thanks in part to two teens. During the battle, several Decepticons, including Megatron, were killed and the Allspark was destroyed. Transformers (film) In 2009, thanks to a shard of the Allspark, its knowledge resurfaced in Sam Witwicky's mind and eventually the Decepticons, under the Fallen, began seeking pieces of it to resurrect Megatron. Ravage and his Microcons succesfully steal the shard from Diego Garcia and Megatron is resurrected. After a failed attempt to get the information on the location of the Matrix from Sam, Megatron kills Optimus Prime and has Decepticons land all over Earth and the Fallen makes a broadcast threatening the people of Earth to get them to find Sam for the Decepticons. Thanks to Jetfire, the Matrix is found once again and is used to resurrect Optimus Prime, but the Fallen steals it and activates the Solar Harvester. Thanks to Jetfire's sacrifice, Optimus becomes Jetpower Optimus Prime and destroys the Solar Harvester, saving the Earth and kills the Fallen. Revenge of the Fallen (film) In 2011, the fuel cell at Cherboyl is recovered by the Autobots and NEST before an Autobot mission to the moon is launched that recovers Sentinel Prime and five of his space bridge pillars. Eventually, Sentinel exposes his true colors and he and Megatron use the space bridge to bring an invasion force of hundreds of Decepticons from the moon. Later, the two use the space bridge to bring Cybertron to Earth in order to use Earth's natural resources and humans as a slave labor force to rebuild the planet. A battle erupts in which Optimus kills both Megatron and Sentinel and Bumblebee destroys the Control Pillar. As a result of Cybertron not being fully formed when the space bridge is destroyed, the planet collapses on itself and is destroyed, causing the Autobots to fully accept Earth as their new home. Dark of the Moon (film) Games There are several divergent timelines where the presence of other Transformers or different strategies undertaken altered the entire pattern of events. Some have the same basic outcome, but with greater and more wide-ranging devastation to America and greater (but futile) resistance by Sector Seven. At least one resulted in not only wider destruction but in complete Decepticon victory. In the most severe divergence, the rogue Decepticon general Mainframe reached Earth before the Autobots and established an army and base at the Arctic. He began taking out every Autobot agent arriving on Earth, whilst searching for the All Spark, and eventually began sweeping the Earth with large numbers of drone units. He was eventually defeated by the Earthbound Chevy Autobots unit; the impact this had on Starscream's attempts to gain the All Spark, not to mention Earth itself, are unknown. Titan Magazines In a further divergent timeline, the Decepticons succeeded at Mission City and conquered the United States. While NATO regrouped to try and oppose them, its forces proved no match for Decepticon retaliation. Via a processing station at Savannah, Georgia, Megatron used the All Spark to begin transforming Earth into a new Cybertron. The Autobots eventually killed him and destroyed the All Spark, but the fundamental damage was already done: Earth was now being torn apart by techno-organic activity, and as a side effect a strange illness was affecting scores of people. On top of this, attempts to rebuild the liberated United States were constantly thwarted by a Decepticon terror campaign; both Autobot and NATO forces (the American military having been decimated) operated on US soil, attempting to defend it. ''Prime'' It is revealed at that the core of the planet Earth is not (as science would have us believe) magma, but Dark Energon. This, combined with the strange weather phenomena around the Earth lead Ratchet to suggest that perhaps the core of Earth was actually the sleeping form of the Chaos Bringer — Unicron. This is confirmed when they tuned a scanner in on the core of the Earth to monitor seismic activity and the results indicate that the quakes were coming in a steady and predictable rate. When examined closer, the waves matched that of a Cybertronian heartbeat. The true irony lies in the fact that Cybertron, Earth's opposite in a chain of 47 planets, has Primus, Unicron's brother and arch-nemesis, as its core. ''Dragon Ball'' series Earth was the real world while its counterpart Earth II was the Dragon World. In Dragon Ball Z, the humans Rad, Carlos and Alexis are from Earth on Earth II to find the Saiyans. Later, Bulma, Gohan, and Krillin come to Earth to pick up Rad, Alexis and Carlos (Fred and Billy stowaways) before going to Namek. Earth becomes the second home of the Z Fighters. ''Sailor Moon'' Earth (地球; lit. "Globe of Land") is the third planet from the sun in this Solar System, and is currently the only planet known to support life. In the Sailor Moon series, the Earth's moon was the home of the Silver Millennium in ancient times. The Sailor Crystal for the Earth was the Golden Crystal, which was in the possession of Prince Endymion, who lived in the Golden Kingdom. In the present day, the Earth was protected by Helios, who guarded the inner kingdom of Elysion, and Mamoru Chiba, the reincarnation of Endymion. According to musical continuity, in ancient times Earth was also home to the kingdom of Artuka and an unnamed kingdom that was under the control of Queen Beryl prior to becoming the Dark Kingdom. ''Code Lyoko'' Earth is where Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and all the other characters live. XANA wishes to eliminate all sentient life on the planet for reasons unknown. In Ghost Channel, XANA created a parallel world and made it to look like Earth so the Lyoko Warriors would think it was the real Earth. Many inconsistencies and problems occured in the program, therefore revealing it to be an illusion. ''Bakugan'' series Earth is the home planet of the humans. Unlike most Bakugan civilizations, Earth has no unified government, and instead has many different countries. Technology on Earth varies. Though not as advanced as the Vestals, Gundalians, or Neathians, humans do have the capability to make Dimensional Transporters. Likewise, humanity spawned Bakugan Interspace, an artificial virtual reality. However, unlike the Gundalians and Vestals, humans do not have space-faring fleets. Earth is the planet where the Bakugan and Cards initially landed after Naga stole the Silent Core. Earth was also one of three known sites that received the Battle Gear data from Fabia Sheen's distress call, which led to the first synthetic Bakugan. Out of all the four seasons of Bakugan, most of the battles occur on Earth; however, the least amount of battles occurred on Earth in Bakugan: New Vestroia, whereas in the first series, Bakugan Battle Brawlers, nearly all of the battles are fought on Earth. In the last series, Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge, most of the storyline is occurring on Earth but the settings for most of the battles are now both divided between Earth and New Vestroia because of Dan and Drago training there. Known Humans *Dan Kuso *Runo Misaki *Marucho Marukura *Shun Kazami *Alice Gehabich *Julie Makimoto *Shuji *Akira *Klaus Von Hertzon (now on Vestal) *Chan Lee *Julio Santana *Komba O'Charlie *Billy Gilbert *Jenny *Jewls *Kenta *Kenji *Takashi *Kosuke *Nene *Rikimaru *Ryo *Tatsuya *Travis *Christopher *Michael Gehabich *Miyoko Kuso *Brandon *Joe Brown *Kato *Shuuko Marukura *Mrs. Brown *Daisy Makimoto *Jake Vallory *Casey *Taylor *Koji Beetle *Noah *Tri-Twisters *Bash Brothers *Ben *Jack *Robin *Chris *Soon ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' series The Earth, also called the Human World, is a planet created along the stars and planets by first one card. It is home to millions of species of life, including humans. It is the main setting for the entire Yu-Gi-Oh! series, homes of Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Yuma Tsukumo and their friends. Formation When the universe began it split into darkness and light. As the light vanished soon, the darkness filled the universe and created everything in the world, including life. First one card was born, the front represented the human world aka Earth and the Duel Monsters Spirit World, while the darkness was theWorld of Darkness. Eventually, the stars and planets were born, including the Earth, where the humans stood at the top of all creations. Inevitably, the humans discovered the Duel Monsters, therefore, it became a touchstone to test their souls. Early civilization 10,000 years before the start of the series, a perfect city known as Atlantis existed isolating it from the rest of the world. It was inhabited by Duel Monster Spirits and humans, who coexisted peacefully. They were said to have known nothing of violence. Soon after a monarch Dartz came to power, he tried to destroy the earth with an army of Orichalcos Soldiers, his father, Ironheart, opposed him. He went to a temple and requested the assistance of the Duel Monster Spirits, which they agreed to lend. After a battle known as the Battle of the Stone Wasteland, The Great Leviathan was defeated by Ironheart's army. Before his death, Ironheart sealed the doors to the Duel Monsters Spirit World, leaving behind their spirits scattered across all the world. Some were left in the Egyptian pyramids, the Greek temples, the Aztec pyramids, the Egyptian mastabas. Dartz survived, and began gathering souls to revive The Great Leviathan to destroy and reconstruct both the Earth and the Duel Monsters Spirit World in his own image Ancient Egypt 3,000 years (5,000 in the English version) in ancient Egypt, Egyptians used stone tablets to seal Duel Monster Spirits and summon them to fight battles. The Egyptians harnessed the power of the Duel Spirits for use in their Shadow Games. It is implied that Duel Spirits were the basis for the Egyptian concepts of ka and ba. When the dark magic of the shadows threat to destroy humanity and the earth, Pharaoh Atem using a spell which included his name and sealed Zorc in the Millennium Ring. He gave throne of Egypt to Priest Seto, then sealed his soul within the Millennium Puzzle, erasing his own memories to keep the spell from ever being used to resurrect Zorc. The puzzle was then destroyed, scattered into dozens of pieces. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters'' 3000 years later in the present age, a young boy named Yugi Muto unlocks the spirit of the puzzle and is possessed by the spirit of the Nameless Pharaoh, who lost all of his memories from his old life. As a thank you to the spirit who saved him from bullies and gave him new friends, Yugi decided to help the spirit out and find a way to recover his lost memories and send him to the after life. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' Ten years after Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX follows a young boy named Jaden Yuki who, along with his friends, attends Duel Academy, a special institute founded by Seto Kaiba, in the hopes of becoming the next King of Games. Using his Elemental Hero deck and a Winged Kuriboh given to him by Yugi Moto, Jaden faces various challenges against other students, teachers and other mysterious beings. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' Twenty years after the events of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, the earth if futuristic in the City of New Domino. The game of Duel Monsters has changed; a new addition has been introduced to the future of dueling as seen in 5D's: "Turbo Duels" which are played in giant stadiums, and duelists ride motorcycles with built-in duel equipment known as "Duel Runners". This series focuses around an aspiring duelist from Satellite named Yusei Fudo. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' History It is revealed that before becoming Barians, the Seven Barian Emperors were human once in their past lives, with each of their past being connected to each ancient ruin the Mythyrian Numbers were hidden in, along with the numbers themselves and their protectors. Emissaries from Astral World and the Barian World, Astral and Don Thousand, fought against each other on Earth. According to Jinlon, two divine lights were fighting in sky far, far away. The battle lasted for hundreds of days. Rains of fire poured down on the grounds as lightning ripped through the very Earth. Then those two lights collided and vanished. Astral ultimately emerging victorious, sealing Thousand in the Barian Sea, but brought chaos to the Earth in the process. Present Day In Present Day, the Earth was futurist in a city in the near future, Heartland City, kids and adults enjoy Augmented Reality Duels. The hero is Yuma Tsukumo. At a beginner level, he's a champion at absolutely losing. Due to a chain of events, Yuma ends up challenging the number one delinquent at his school, Reginald Kastle. His destiny is changed by a bizarre door he's seen in his dreams. When Yuma unlocks this sealed door, countless lights fly from it and scattering all over the Earth. And when Yuma comes to, he sees the mysterious entity, Astral, who came from a parallel universe, standing before him. The Astral World and another world sent a wave of energy that collided with the Earth where Yuma Tsukumo and Astral currently are, causing time to temporarily stop and a sun from each world to appear. Dr. Faker explained that it is because the worlds are getting closer. Dr. Faker also said that something bad will happen soon because of this. After Number 96 mastered the power of Chaos, he opens a portal to this world, the Barian World and the Astral World, then he launches powerful attacks into three worlds and an abnormal phenomenon occurs all over the world. Later on, Don Thousand and Vector initiated their machination, sending many Fake Numbers they designed to corrupt the populace of Earth, as they were to be sacrificed so that the Barian World can be merged with Earth via Dimension-Fusing Devices. When Yuma returned from the Astral World, he started a duel with Mr. Heartland, who harmed Kite using the "Number" he obtained fromKaninja. Mr. Heartland used his "Number 1" and transformed himself into a demonic humanoid, depleting Yuma's points rapidly. However, Yuma and Astral merged into "ZEXAL III" and defeated Mr. Heartland, making "Numbers" Vector and Don Thousand created to be destroyed. With the Earth and Barian World merging together, the Seven Barian Emperors began the final battle of the Interdimensional War with Yuma Tsukumo and his allies. Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V The story centres around Yuya Sakaki in Miami City in the future ''Tenkai Knights'' The Earth (Japanese: 地球, Chikyū) is one of the places where the [http://tenkai-knights.wikia.com/wiki/Tenkai_Knights_(series) Tenkai Knights series] takes place. The four boys, who became the new Tenkai Knights, hail from Earth. On Earth Half of every episode takes place on Earth, where Guren and the others often meet Gen, who was one of their enemies on Quarton, but later joined the Corekai, and Beni, who currently joined the Corrupted. It is also where many ancient secrets connected to Quarton are hidden, like the White and Black Dragon Keys, or the Tenkai Stone, for example. Recently, Earth has been targeted by the warlord, Vilius, seeking the portal that was possessed by the Guardians that leads to the planet. Known Places *Benham City *Middle Town *Shop of Wonders *School *The Nash Home *The Jones Home *Benham Tower *Turtle Diner ''The Vision of Escaflowne'' Although people on Earth cannot see Gaea, people on Gaea see both the Moon and Earth in their nightly expanse. In fact, the people of Gaea refer to Earth as the Mystic Moon, despite the two planets being virtually twins in almost every aspect from dimensions to climates. Occasionally, a pillar of light joins the two, and people and objects travel between them. Ancient texts recount tales of a civilization that thrived 12,000 years ago on the island-continent Atlantis on Earth. In the present day, schoolgirl Hitomi lives in Japan, also on Earth. ''Exosquad'' Earth was the political center of the Homeworlds even after the colonization of the Solar System. The capital of Earth was Chicago. The capital of the Homeworlds was located on the Homeworlds Space Station. During the First Battle of Earth, the remaining Exofleet units showed a considerable amount of resistance, but were overwhelmed by sheer numbers. After Earth surrendered, Phaeton placed General Shiva in command. Phaeton knew the large Terran population would eventually lead to problems. When Phaeton relocated his capital to Chicago and renamed it Phaeton City, he brought with him security specialist Livanus, who was appointed the Chief of Earth Security. But, unlike the scorched earth tactics used on Venus, Phaeton could not risk inflaming the population into insurrection. Instead, the Neosapiens relied on infiltrating the resistence cells and the heavy use of propaganda, such as The Amanda Show, to control the population. This need for restraint allowed the Earth Resistance more leeway when conducting raids and sabotage operations. Furthermore, the greater concentration of Neosapien forces gave them more access to E-frames and other materiel. However, when a large scale revolt did occur, the Neosapien response was to use overwhelming military power to crush the cell. The largest rebellion was when Nick Tyree began the Battle of Australia. Despite the resistence lacking central coordination and heavy weaponry, the Neosapiens were forced to use Neo Warriors to shatter the resistence's cohesion. The use of Neo Warriors turned the tide in favor of the Neosapien ground forces. If not for the intervention of Able Squad, the entire Australian Resistance Cell would have been eradicated. After failing to capture the resistence's leadership, Shiva was removed from his position of Governing General and Livia was appointed. During her reign, the first Neo Lords were bred in Antarctica, the entire race of Neo Megas was eradicated after a failed coup d'état, and Phaeton's bunker was constructed in Phaeton City. The bunker was where Phaeton kept his Doomsday Device, constructed as a form of revenge for the destruction of Mars. When Admiral Winfield began the Fourth Battle of Earth, Phaeton ordered all garrisons to fall back to Phaeton City and to defend it at all costs. He had lost the majority of his navy during the Fourth Battle of Venus and the majority of his E-frames during the Battle of The Moon. However, despite strong resistence, the Neosapien ground forces were decimated by orbital bombardment. Additionally, resistence cells attacked military bases and forced the Neosapiens to divide their forces. After losing the Battle of Battle Creek, Phaeton realized that he had lost the war and decided to detonate his Doomsday Device as a final act of vengeance. Able Squad, sent to disable the weapon, won the Battle of Phaeton City and killed Phaeton. With his death the war was over. However, problems still remained as many Neosapiens vowed to remember Phaeton's legacy. Exofleet was now required to imprison thousands of Neosapien soldiers and dismantle the remnants of the Neosapien Commonwealth's military. Mouretsu Pirates Earth is the home planet of the Galactic Empire. Climate The average temperature has risen since the twentieth century, creating more arid and barren landscapes. Media *A Rock Shower Forecast is produced over radio signals in the style of a weather report. With an ever-changing topography, landmasses are divided into Sectors rather than countries or states. The rock shower forecast predicts the likelihood of meteorites in a given sector. *Satellites and electricity is still available in some regions for the potential of television and internet usage. Statistics *Circumference at Equator approximately 40076 km *Circumference through North and South Poles approximately 39940 km *Density 5.5 times water *Surface 510,000,000 km2 *Volume 1,100,000,000 km3 Inhabitants *Humans *Human / Alien hybrids *Pyroxivor *Elves *Dolphins *Interdimensional white lab mice *Non-native species **Rook Blonko **Pakmar **Devin Levin (deceased) **Kraaho ***Ester ***Seebik ***Lackno ***Loovis Slerdlerk **K8-E **Nosedeenians Trivia *Earth having dolphins, white lab mice and humans as sentient life forms is a reference to The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy by Douglas Adams, in which dolphins and white mice are more intelligent than humans. *According to Rook, Earth is an open system. *According to Driba, aliens are not allowed to urinate in Earth's bushes as it could lead to an environmental catastrophe. *According to Max, most of Earth's myths and legends come from alien encounters in ancient times. *According to Retaliator: **Stonehenge is a Galvan practical joke. **The pyramids were built by the Tetramands. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, when Azmuth first discovered Earth (as he revealed he did in Solitary Alignment) he called it "Terra". *Earth is the richest source of iron in the universe. *In The Mother of All Vreedles, Ma Vreedle refers to the Solar System as the "Sol System." *In the The Frogs of War: Part 1, Rook reveals that Earth is in a key strategic location for taking over the galaxy. Category:Solar System Category:Planets